120: Snafu
Snafu, A.K.A. Experiment 120, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to foil enemy plans by any possible means; he will also ruin any chances of capturing him, and can only be caught by accident. His one true place is with the military. He is voiced by Frank Welker. He was activated when Pleakley foolishly brought the hose inside. His episode also features the rescued ones: 010 Felix, 032 Fibber, 033 Hammerface, 054 Fudgy, 103 Stamen, 204 Nosox, 222 Poxy, 275 Tickle-Tummy, 303 Amnesio, 323 Hunkahunka, 390 Slimy, 544 Thresher, 586 Tank, 603 Zap, 609 Heat, 617 Plasmoid, and 624 Angel; and the rescuers: 149 Bonnie, 150 Clyde, 158 Finder, 199 Nosy, 221 Sparky, and 258 Sample. The three of the nine incidents are Clyde who trips over the obstacle course, Bonnie whose face smashes into a board, and Finder who gets trapped in the monkey bars. Personality Snafu is a mischievous, cunning, and conniving experiment. This is proven when he turned all of Lilo and Stitch's plans to save the imprisoned experiments in Gantu's ship against them, and also sabotaged Gantu's plans to turn the remaining experiments from good to bad. However, his desire to foil plans seems to come from his programming, and he is initially unable to distinguish friend and foe. Snafu seems to be somewhat sadistic, as he laughs every time he manages to foil a plan. Since he was programmed to sabotage enemy plans by any means necessary, he is very resourceful, managing to outsmart both Lilo and Stitch, with even Jumba acknowledging that he can only be caught by accident. The only thing Snafu hates the most is having his own sabotage backfire on him. Appearance Snafu is a small dark green/teal octopus-like experiment with a roughly reptilian face with wide mouth, small white eyes with black pupils, a small round body, little arms and legs with small hands and feet, little tail, black markings on his back and six telescoping prehensile tentacles on his large dome head; three on each end of his head. Special Abilities Snafu is a master at foiling all and any complex plans. He is also highly elusive due to his plan-foiling skills, and can only be captured or defeated by accident. His tentacles are elastic, able to retract into small lumps on his head, and he often uses them for mobility or gripping objects. His eyes can serve as magnifying lenses, and he has the incredible ability to tamper with machines. Weaknesses Apparently, when foiling plans, Snafu doesn't always anticipate his actions backfiring on him. He can therefore be caught while vulnerable, but only by accident. Gallery vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h24m09s57.png|Snafu's experiment pod Vlcsnap-2012-07-08-19h51m01s207.png vlcsnap-2013-06-27-14h08m34s129.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-25-12h34m01s135.png vlcsnap-2013-06-27-14h09m07s236.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-25-12h27m49s150.png vlcsnap-2013-06-27-14h09m20s91.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-25-12h28m15s159.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-25-12h28m22s102.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-25-12h28m34s201.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-16h51m04s7.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-23h07m59s9.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-19h05m40s18.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-25-12h30m05s92.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h57m24s212.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-25-12h30m57s45.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-19h02m33s195.png vlcsnap-2012-07-02-16h50m51s126.png vlcsnap-2013-07-06-17h39m23s70.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-19h03m09s48.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h57m14s86.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-25-12h31m25s115.png vlcsnap-2013-06-27-14h01m18s165.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-01-09h32m30s180.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-25-12h31m49s124.png vlcsnap-2013-06-27-14h00m50s149.png vlcsnap-2013-06-27-14h01m31s43.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h26m49s144.png vlcsnap-2013-06-27-14h01m03s3.png vlcsnap-2013-06-27-14h00m05s205.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h27m44s178.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-23-11h44m36s40.png|Sabotage! Vlcsnap-2013-04-25-12h40m40s180.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h31m33s150.png|Snafu switching Gantu's tapes vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h29m52s175.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-25-12h43m37s55.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-09-22h27m04s40.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h29m58s189.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-19h06m35s100.png|Snafu whispering in Sample's ear Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h34m33s164.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h08m04s77.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-23h11m36s173.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-23h13m37s248.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-18h22m20s205.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h57m17s233.png vlcsnap-2012-08-09-20h49m48s124.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-23h09m11s238.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-23h09m18s75.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-23h40m21s237.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h36m01s23.png|Snafu's heart is touched, and reforms vlcsnap-2013-02-05-11h39m32s1.png|Snafu with Sparky Vlcsnap-2012-12-23-11h41m40s70.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-22h48m58s105.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-22h49m26s154.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-11h43m45s215.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-10h14m50s175.png vlcsnap-2013-07-06-17h41m47s16.png vlcsnap-2013-07-06-17h42m38s160.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h31m40s87.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png ScreenCapture 04.07.14 0-09-46.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 10-58-56.jpg panes25.jpg Trivia *Snafu is named after the acronym SNAFU ('S'ituation 'N'ormal 'A'll Fouled 'U'p). *Snafu's pod color is purple. *Snafu is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 120. Primary function: Discombobulates enemy plans". *Despite being perfectly unharmed during the events of Leroy & Stitch, Snafu made no attempt or even showed any knowledge of Hämsterviel's plot. *Snafu is one of the few experiments to not appear in the group photo at the end of Leroy & Stitch. Category:Experiments Category:Males